


Loved.

by Houseofmalfoy



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Harry Potter Next Generation, Next Gen, Next Generation, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-05
Updated: 2019-02-05
Packaged: 2019-10-22 20:09:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17669234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Houseofmalfoy/pseuds/Houseofmalfoy
Summary: Delphini was loved.





	Loved.

Delphi was loved.

There was no doubt about it.

Even if the people who loved her were as rotten as those who had given her life. She was loved.

She was loved when Narcissa Malfoy walked with her through Diagon Alley and bought her all the candy she desired.

She was loved when Rodolphus Lestrange levitated her above his chest as he lay down; until she was screaming with joy.

Loved even when he stayed up all night because she was scared to go to sleep.

She was loved when Antonin Dolohov warmed up to her, and taught her every cuss word in the book.

“Narcissa will love it.“ He told her with a wink.

Delphi struggled. She was followed by whispers and stares and fingers because she was the child of death eaters and that was to be expected as the child of death eaters. 

She had nightmares in which her mother’s corpse (though she’d never seen it) always played a part and she had yelled at her dad many times for giving her his cursed last name. 

But when Rodolphus -- and the two aurors accompanying them -- took her to get her first wand (it was dragon’s blood like her mother’s, she’d hate it at first); and when he beamed with pride when she was picked for the Slytherin quidditch team in her second year, she was loved.

When Antonin was scolded for saying she was “thankfully nothing like Bellatrix”, she was loved. (And oh so grateful for his judgement)

When Narcissa taught her all the ways to not let the hate get to her and every time her aunt kissed her forehead so gently -- she always treated her like a daughter -- she was loved.

She was loved when she changed the association of the name Lestrange; when she made friends with ‘blood-traitor’ Victoire Weasley; even when she stayed with Bill and Fleur and insisted she hated her father. (Rodolphus, not who the few people that knew referred to as her real dad)

Delphi rebelled and still she was loved.

She had the explosive anger as her mother and grandmother before her that at times even brought aunt Narcissa to yelling; the same strong will and confidence as Narcissa, and all the same mannerisms and sense of humour as her dad. 

And she was loved.

That was all she needed to conquer the world.


End file.
